


A Fate Of Death

by Jaded_Stardust



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: A bit of gore, Death, Gen, Thriller, he’s a serial killer, how I think he died, set in 1933
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaded_Stardust/pseuds/Jaded_Stardust
Summary: Fear gripped his chest as he heaved forward. The sound of dogs clawing through the shrubs that led to the bayou near his house urged him forward.He had finally been caught. After countless men and women being murdered by the famous radio host, Alastor had been caught.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	A Fate Of Death

**Author's Note:**

> The is just a little fic that has been stuck in my head late at night about how I think Alastor might’ve died, please enjoy!

Fear gripped his chest as he heaved forward. The sound of dogs clawing through the shrubs that led to the bayou near his house. Alastor’s adrenaline shot up as he ran through the familiar marsh that Louisiana was known for. 

He had finally been caught. After countless men and women being murdered by the famous radio host leaving police clueless to the killer, he had finally gotten caught. Caught while he was murdering one of his latest victims, a thin and tall belle by the name of Virginia Razner. Her short brunette locks had splayed on the ground as her blood soaked her clothes. His manic and sadistic grin plastered Alastor’s face as he saw her take her final breaths. 

A lady soon to be his next meal.

Until he heard a shout of horror, he whipped around to where the noise reached his ears and met eyes with a short stout man in his late 20s. The man turned and immediately shouted for police all the while running away from the dreaded scene he witnessed. Alastor has been sloppy and careless, he didn’t check to see if anyone was coming, the thrill like an euphoric feeling as he lured her away to her soon death.

Alastor knew his time was limited, he could already hear the police dogs being gathered as they barked and growled in the near distance. He left the dead woman as he took off for the exit of the alley, flashlights immediately pointing towards him. One place he might be able to lose them was just a couple of blocks down, his safe haven, the place where crocodiles swam in the water and fireflies buzzed about regularly.

He found a tree big enough to hide his body as tunnels of lights arched through the leaves. The dogs constantly sniffing the ground looking for Alastor’s scent as he stood there, still enough that even his breathing was halted. The police grew quieter as they turned away from his hiding place and off to the rest of the marsh. He released a huff as he finally relaxed, his shoulders slumping against the dark bark of the gigantic tree.

A black burly hound jumped out of the cover of night and clamped his jaw around Alastor’s upper left leg. He gave a quick shout as he could feel the sharp teeth braking skin and blood oozing out. Lights that had previously been turned away now shown on him with full force. As he tried to pry the hound off of him the men hunting him had caught up. 

The dog finally unhinged his jaw and let Alastor go as blood gushed from his new wound. He fell, his leg now not able to support his weight as he made a light splash in the lying water in the bayou with his upper body still against the tree.

As he laid there, pain building through the rest of his body he looked up after hearing a short click of a gun being cocked. He immediately saw the short barrel of a gun placed on his forehead, the gun quivering ever so slightly as the police man in front of him wore a grief stricken expression. 

“You don’t deserve to live, you killed so many countless people! You’re the monster that killed my daughter!” He muttered, raising his volume to a shout near the end. Alastor places one of his best smiles looking truly insane in that moment. If this was his last moment alive he would rather be fully dressed with a smile. 

Alastor started to giggle, turning into full laughter as he stared at the man in front of him, so full of despair and rage. This was all the man needed to finally still his finger and pull back the trigger.

Alastor’s body fully hit the ground with a resounding squelch, a smile permanently on his face as his lifeless eyes stared ahead and a single drop of blood dribbled down passed his oval glasses as the police officer now stared at the lifeless corpse of a serial killer.  
———

The next thing Alastor was made aware of was the feeling of falling through the air as he opened his eyes. He was up in a blood red sky tumbling towards the ground.

He hit the sidewalk with a splat and slowly stood up and dusted himself off, his tan skin tone now a murky grey and he was still wearing his bloody and torn suit from his death. He quickly turned around looking for a reflective surface, finding a window of a shop across the street.

Upon glancing at his reflection, he noticed his hair while a bit longer was now a vibrant red dipping to a black near the ends of the locks. He had two long ears positioned on the top of his head and at a second glance you could see small black antlers poking from the messy head of hair. His once brown eyes were now completely red, including the sclera being a deep maroon.

Alastor glances around, just now noticing all the screaming and terror being caused by a war raging a couple of streets down, looking like a fight for territory. His smile widening as he took in the carnage, “This will be very entertaining!” He spoke as he calmly walked towards the fight.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go! I hope I did Alastor justice on his character and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Sorry if there are any typos and I’d love to hear feedback! Thanks for reading! Alastor is my favorite character I just wanted to elaborate a bit on him.


End file.
